Tempest
by konosan
Summary: Naruto finds a person, theres a battle and more read to find out. story is not yet finished.


Tempest

By konosan

Chapter 1

"I found you"….

"Oi, Naruto hurry up! I'm going to leave without you!"

"Nandattebayo? What's the hurry Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya was acting a bit off today. Naruto thought something was up, but he isn't the type who would notice anything due to the fact that he wasn't the sharpest kunai out there.

It's the ending of the first year of training Naruto has been spending with Jiraiya. They're on their way back to Konohagakure to pick up some Konoha special supplies.

Traveling on the well-foliated path back to Konoha, Jiraiya heard a mysterious whisper among the trees.

"Jiraiya-sama…Jiraiya-sama…"

"Oi, Naruto were you calling me?"

"Hmmm? No… Why do you ask Ero-sennin? Is something wrong?"

"No… Naruto wait here… I-um---I--- have to go get materials for my book. I'll be right back!"

"…Hmmmm" thought Naruto. "Oh what ever, Ero-sennin is being gross again… OH--does that mean I have to make dinner again!

Jiraiya walked a way's way from Naruto to find the voice. He knew the voice belonged to a person, but he thought judging from the pitch of the voice that it had to belong to somebody around Naruto's age.

"It's a good thing Naruto is so stupid, or else I wouldn't have gotten to leave so easily," thought Jiraiya. "Now, who ever has been following us come out now, or I'll make you come out by force! Rasengan"

"Easy, Jiraiya-sama. Easy now. I don't mean you harm, Jiraiya-sama. I'm just here to see how the legacy to Yondaime-sama has grown," replied the voice.

A shadowy figure was easily seen within the branches of the near by trees. There was a rustle among the trees. For a while the stood where they were and stared with each other.

"Before I make my leave, Jiraiya-san, I will leave you with a warning. If Naruto doesn't meet my expectations, I'll make sure he won live long enough to become Hokage!" replied the voice, with a stern look in his eyes.

After that said, the shadowy figure left ,but gave Jiraiya one last look and said, "don't stop him from future battles." And with that, the figure vanished from eyesight faster than an eye blink.

"Was that the Sharingan?" thought Jiraiya, "It couldn't be, the only alive Uchiha's that have manifested the Sharingan are Itachi and Sasuke but both are off somewhere achieving power some place. Could that person be-"

"OI! ERO-SENNIN! Where are you? You said we had to go and hurry and you are off gathering materials for your stupid hentai book," roared Naruto. "Hey, Ero-sennin, where are all the girls?"

"Ummm… They-all-umm-left, Naruto."

"Oh kay, if you say so."

While continuing down their path to Konoha, they see a child no older than 16, collapsed on the side of the path under the thick foliage of trees. Naruto, being a complete ass, goes up to the sleeping boy, picks up a near by stick, squats down and starts poking him in the face. The boy is sleeping on a portable bamboo mat and around him are his possessions, which included a sword which looked like it was made of high quality.

"Oi, are you alive, ojii-chan?"

-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-poke-

"WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU BASTARD! What are you doing poking some person you don't even know in the face while he's sleeping! WHAT"S YOUR DEAL---dareda--, you wouldn't happen to be Naruto-kun, would you?"

"Huh? You know me?" Naruto asked pointing to him self.

"Ahhh. So you are him. I finally found you" As he said this, he picked up the sword and pointed at Naruto, right at his throat, and says, " Naruto-kun, I challenge you, to show our skill in our ninjutsu."

Chapter 2

The duel

"But before we start I should introduce my self to you. I am Gairyuu Takeshi, nice to meet your acquaintance Uzumaki Naruto-kun."

"Ta-ke-shi? Why do you want to challenge me?"

"I want to see your power. If you have any…"

"NANI? Of course I have power, your talking to the next Hokage!"

"Gomen, gomen Naruto-kun. I did not mean to upset you. I just want to see your power with my own eyes."

"Hey, Naruto be careful," warned Jiraiya.

"Eh-hehehe. Don't worry. Daijyoubu."

"You seem rather confident," said Takeshi, "if you're that confident, then come and show me what you have.'

With that, Naruto went charging.

"Taijyuu Kage Buushin no Justu!"

Mass clones of Naruto appeared and all went after Takeshi. The clones tried to trample him, but to effect. Takeshi calmly smiled and drew his blade, and slashed at the incoming Narutos. The real Naruto was standing at the back looking trying to see a weakness of Takeshi's movements, but his moves with a sword were to fast for untrained eyes such as Naruto's to follow.

Three Narutos charged Takeshi with their kunai ready. They attacked in unison, jumping and slashing down at Takeshi. Takeshi easily blocked the oncoming attack with a simple horizontally held katana block above his head. After he blocked the attack, he pushed them off, and slashed at their gut and the Narutos disappeared with a 'poof.'

"Kamaitachi!" Takeshi roared as he slashed his sword and blades of wind left his sword at the same time and defeated the oncoming clones. Naruto started wondering what find of jutsu was that, to be able to send wind blades flying into an attack. As another mass of clones came attacking at Takeshi, Takeshi said, "Katana no kage," and blackened slashes went and attacked them again. Naruto thought he couldn't get him with clones the way they were going so far. He knew he would just squander chakra. So he thought that a distraction would be nice. After a charge of clones he would send in six other clones and himself with the rasengan and attack.

"Kamaitachi! Katana no kage! Katon, Flaming dragon of Hell!" And with that, he 'spit' out a dragon of fire that massacred the clones in front of him. After that he called forth _those_ eyes and saw Naruto coming from all ends, but to see the power of a blow actually land from him, he let the attack go through.

"Now" thought Naruto, "RASENGAN!" Him and his six clones made contact with Takeshi. They hit him in his stomach three times, his chest, his left cheek, and back. Those hits sent Takeshi flying threw the brush and finally stopped flying after he had made contact with a tree with his back and slide down the tree in extravagant pain that was highly noticeable. With the last of his strength, Takeshi, tried his flame dragon one last time and just as it was about to make contact he passed out, and with him the dragon.

Jiraiya thought the dragon must have disappeared because his charka through the dragon was released after he passed out.

"Huh, huh huh huh…"panted Naruto. "I won." With saying that, he passed out.

"Yada yada yada. Now I have to take them to the hospital. What trouble."

Jiraiya went to Naruto, threw him over his shoulder and went to Takeshi. "Ahhhh,"he sighed. He bent over picked up Takeshi's belongings, and then went to Takeshi and threw him over his shoulders as well. With the two "children" over his shoulders he made his short walk back to Konohagakure.

Chapter 3

………

Now arriving at Konohagakure, Naruto has woken up (due to Kyuubi helping heal really fast), and Takeshi is still passed out, Jiraiya makes his way towards Tsunade's quarters.

Tsunade at her desk is trying to avoid the paper work, but Shizune caught her and is now watching her with an eye keen as a hawk's. "Ahhhh…" complains Tsunade. "You are so boring Shizune. You need to loosen up and go gambling with me someday"

"Tsunade-sama, you know you have work to do and it will never decrease with your lazy attitude. You knew your responsibilities of taking on the Hokage name."

"I know, I know. But I never expected it to be so long and dull and boring." Flipping through some papers Shizune just handed her, she notices an odd paper, "Oi, Shizune, what is the Gairyuu Clan?"

"Hmm… Gairyuu…Gairyuu…AHHH! I remember, it's a fake clan alias used centuries ago by to clan deserters. They were from different clans and had each their own kekei genkai, and a love relationship between the two was strictly forbidden, so they took up a fake name, thus the existence of the Gairyuu was born."

"So in order to have each other they left their name and created one?" Tsunade asked.

"Ahh, hai. That seems to be the case. I heard that clan has died. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, there is just a file here that has that name. Oh well." She crumpled up the paper and threw it away. No more use for that she thought. How could a long gone clan have something with today she thought.

"OIIIII, TSUNADEEEEE!" Jiraiya roared outside of her door. He made her jump, her pigtails went straight up. On a much calmer note Jiraiya entered her office with a request, "Tsunade, will you help this person of whom I speak. I will tell you everything you need to know later, just help this child. He looks to be no older than jyuu-roku years old. He challenged Naruto to a duel a little ways back before we entered the village. It looked like he was waiting for us. Well, he was injured very badly. He said his name was Gairyuu Takeshi."

"Did you just say Gairyuu? The Gairyuu are supposed to be dead. Plus, that's not even his real Clan name. I just found out that the Gairyuu Clan is from two people from different clans not allowed to see each other. They left their names and made their own. We only no that the Gairyuu is a false alias they used to avoid suspicion from other people."

"So what is this child really called. Is he a descendent from those two clans?

" I don't know, but I'll help him. Maybe you or Naruto can figure out who he really is, and maybe even find out if he is a descendent from the two people."

"Mmmm. I'll try."

Chapter 4

Attemptive Murder?

"Nnnn. My head hurts," said Takeshi as he awakened. He had so many injuries from Naruto's one attack. Takeshi felt nothing like that in his life, although he knew what technique it was.

"Oiii, daijyoubuka?" Naruto asked. "I didn't realize my attack would do this if I had that attacked you with that many Rasengans at once. Gomenasai…"

"Hai, let's call it even now. I need more rest." Soon the blackness of exhaustion and pain took him over and he was asleep.

The Previous Night

"What kind technique did Naruto use? I have never seen such horrible internal injuries ever. Did Naruto use the Rasengan? How many times did he use it? There are injuries all over his body. His stomach/gut area is the worst. There seems to be severe damage, so much so, I'm surprised he didn't die. Guess his a tough kid." During their 'chat' Tsunade was doing her best to restore Takeshi's body. "I did as much as I could do, Jiraiya. The only thing left is if I give him a medicine to help him restore his organs to full function.

He should be better in 2-4 weeks.

During the night of the full moon, (3 days after being injured) a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Stone, came to assassinate Takeshi. With information drawn from their spies in Konoha, they figured he should die before this child could actually cause real harm to their village if war broke out. Standing over Takeshi's hospital bed he did his hand seals for his Doton jutsu.

"Horse-Tiger-Dog-Dragon-Ox-Snake-Tiger" The seals to Doton, Rock, boulder smash. Semi-large boulders materialized above Takeshi in order to crush him. As the boulders were falling Takeshi woke up, jumped up in his bed in front of the other shinobi, sword ready and dispersed the oncoming boulders not holding back an inch of power.


End file.
